Te quiero sólo para mí (EN EDICIÓN)
by YoakeYoru
Summary: [Fire Emblem 14] Leon sabe que sus sentimientos por Kamui han cambiado y que ya no la quiere sólo como una hermana, pero ¿de qué forma decírselo? ((Lemon en próximos capítulos)) También en Wattpad.
1. Confesiòn

_**¡Traje una nueva historia! Y esta vez se trata de mi pareja favorita en Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. Los nombres que utilizaré son los de la versión japonesa, y la historia se desarrolla después de que la guerra con Hoshido se terminara, por lo que habrá unos cuantos spoilers de la ruta de Nohr.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Confesión.

Dormida sobre su cómoda cama, gozando de la dulce sensación que le ofrecía el sueño, se encontraba la princesa Kamui. La expresión de felicidad que mostraba daba a entender que disfrutaba del momento, mismo que pronto se vio obstaculizado por algunos sonidos —que no alcanzó a distinguir—, y que hicieron que se despertará poco a poco.

Molesta y abrumada, abrió lentamente los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su dormitorio, y su disgusto empeoró al ver que no había nada importante por lo que levantarse en ese preciso momento.

—Ah... —bostezó—. Todavía es temprano —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al creer que podía dormir más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo se escucharon murmullos provenientes de afuera de la habitación.

—Oh, no —Kamui, con una gran velocidad, logró identificar a las dueñas de aquellas voces: Flora y Felicia—. Sé cómo resolver esto, sólo es cuestión de pensar en algo que... —demasiado tarde para planear estrategias, las dos sirvientas tocaron la puerta.

—¿Lady Kamui? —Llamó Flora—. ¿Ya ha despertado?

 _«De cualquier forma van a entrar»_ , la de cabellos plateados no estaba del todo equivocada al pensar eso. En algunas ocasiones, Felicia y Flora pasaban a su cuarto sin siquiera consultárselo; o sí lo hacían y ella se los negaba, terminaban por ignorarla. A veces Joker también se les unía.

—Kamui, ¿estás ahí? —Grande fue sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas mucamas aún esperaban que les cediera el paso—. ¿Hola?

—Si no abre vamos a tener que usar la segunda opción —advirtió la gemela mayor, dando fuertes golpes en la madera de roble.

No queriendo entretener a sus vasallas por más tiempo, sabiendo que de cualquier modo el resultado sería el mismo, consintió la petitoria, usando un tono de voz apropiado para disimilar ligeramente su enojo por la importunación. Tan pronto como accedió, la puerta se abrió permitiendo que las dos chicas entraran.

—Buenos días —saludó Felicia, alegre—. ¿Cómo amaneció?

—Algo cansada —suspiró antes de continuar—. Últimamente no he dormido muy bien gracias a las recientes escaramuzas, así que todavía sigo con sueño.

—Perdón por venir a molestarla tan temprano, princesa.

—Pierde cuidado, Felicia —dijo, fingiendo una enternecedora sonrisa que ocultara su abatimiento, pues éste tampoco significaba una cuestión tan alarmante—. Y bien, ¿qué ocurre? Hoy no pensaba ir a entrenar, no a esta hora.

—Desde ayer mi señor Marx ha querido hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante —respondió la de cabello azul.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por eso las mandó a interrumpir mi descanso? —Sus compañeras asintieron como respuesta, despreocupadas por su expresión de fastidio—. ¡¿Qué no pudo esperar a que fuera más tarde?!

—¿Olvida la parte de 'muy IMPORTANTE'? —Flora se aseguró de hacer énfasis en la última palabra.

Kamui volvió a recostarse y colocó una almohada en su cara que ahogó un puchero. Despedirse de su encantadora relación con la cama estaba fuera de sus preferencias. ¿Qué tan difícil era comprenderlo?

—¿Qué le decimos a Lord Marx? —Preguntó Felicia, tratando de ocultar una pequeña risa por la acción un poco infantil de su señora, misma que su hermana reprimió con una mirada reprobatoria.

—Que después voy con él. No puedo salir de mi habitación vistiendo sólo un camisón, ¿o sí?

—Esperemos que no se moleste —Flora abrió la puerta—. De cualquier forma, no vaya a tardarse mucho, mi señora.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando ambas criadas se marcharon, un reconfortante silencio ocupó el dormitorio, justo lo que le hacía falta a la dueña de éste para alentarse.

Realmente no era gran fanática a la idea de que le impidieran dormir, mucho menos ahora que se sentía merecedora de un descanso por poner punto final a los conflictos bélicos entre Hoshido y Nohr. Aunque los asuntos y problemas que tuviera el reino sí le interesaban, Marx también contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Camilla, Leon y Elise para resolver aquellas situaciones.

Pero como entendía que sus otros hermanos también presentaban dificultades, así como también entendía que no había tiempo para las protestas, una vez el sueño la abandonó por completo, se dispuso a vestirse y arreglarse para ir con su hermano mayor.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme? —La potente voz de Marx se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción —fue la respuesta casi involuntaria que dio el menor.

—Te escucho.

Por un momento, Leon se arrepintió de haber continuado con esa conversación. Lo cierto era que prácticamente no se dio cuenta ni de cuando comenzaron a hablar del tema.

...

 _Minutos atrás él y su hermano se encontraban tratando asuntos sobre el reino, Leon se ofreció a ayudarle ya que Kamui simplemente no llegaba._

— _Esa niña... —masculló Marx—. ¿Será que sigue dormida?_

— _Me parece lo más razonable. Para ella debe ser difícil levantarse a estas horas, ¿o no recuerdas lo que pasaba antes?_

 _El muchacho asintió lentamente. —Bueno, como todos tiene sus virtudes y defectos._

— _Es verdad. Mi hermana podrá ser muy amable, bondadosa, cariñosa, linda con todo el mundo, pero eso no quita que aún sea un poco... —se calló al notar que Marx lo miraba extrañado—. Eeh... ¿Hay alguna razón para observarme de esa forma?_

— _Tú nunca te has referido a ella con esas palabras._

— _¿Y no es normal que ahora quiera hacerlo?_

— _Yo lo llamaría extraño._

— _¿Por qué? A fin de cuentas es parte de mi familia. También puedo hablar así de Camilla o Elise._

— _Leon —dijo severamente—, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?_

— _No —negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Seguro? —insistió._

— _Completamente._

— _¿Nada sobre Kamui?_

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —respondió, poniéndose a la defensiva._

— _Se convertirá en uno si no quieres decirme qué pasa._

— _¿Qué pasa de qué exactamente?_

— _Con Kamui._

— _¿Qué hay con ella?_

— _¿Te gusta?_

 _Ante esa pregunta totalmente inesperada, Leon no supo qué decir, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y hablaron por él._

— _Lo supuse._

— _Marx..._

...

Y eso fue lo que lo había llevado a su situación actual. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan descuidado con sus palabras? Él no era así, nunca se equivocaba en lo que tenía que decir.

—Sigo esperando —indicó el otro rubio.

—Pues... Creo que estoy enamorado de Kamui —declaró, aun un poco sonrojado.

—¿Ahora hablas de amor?

—Tú me pediste que te contara, hermano.

—Sí, pero me imaginaba que sólo sería atracción física o inmenso cariño. El amor ya es algo completamente distinto.

—¿Te lo dije en vano? —Preguntó, enojado.

—No, no, para nada.

Leon cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. —He querido confesárselo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sé cómo. También me preocupa lo que vaya a pensar de mí.

—No entiendo la razón de eso.

—Crecimos como hermanos y ella me considera su familia a pesar de que no estemos relacionados por la sangre —su semblante cambió a uno serio—. Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿te enamorarías de aquella persona a quien siempre trataste como tu pariente?

—Tú lo hiciste —no tardó en responder.

—¡Es distinto!

—Leon —le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando darle ánimos—, habla con Kamui y dile lo que sientes. Estoy seguro de que no reaccionará mal.

El menor pensó su respuesta por unos segundos. —No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor —sonrió—. Pero creo que puedo hacer un intento.

Marx también sonrió, estaba feliz de que su hermano siguiera su consejo... O por lo menos lo consideraría.

* * *

Kamui ya estaba caminando hacia el despacho de Marx cuando encontró a su hermano menor saliendo de ahí.

—¡Hola, Leon!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ho-hola, Kamui —correspondió al saludo, nervioso porque su hermana hubiera escuchado algo de lo que platicó con Marx—. N-no esperaba verte por aquí.

—Marx quería verme desde ayer, así que vine.

—Entiendo —fue cuestión de segundos para que recobrara la compostura.

" _Habla con Kamui y dile lo que sientes"_.

Las palabras del mayor sonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza y finalmente decidió hacerle caso.

—Hermana, necesito decirte algo —esperó aprobación de su compañera para proseguir, misma que le fue otorgada en breves instantes—. Yo... —los nervios lo invadieron de repente, dudaba de si continuar o no—. Yo... ¡Quería saber si podemos entrenar un rato!

Y no lo logró, dijo algo totalmente diferente a lo que debía.

—Por supuesto. Pero tendrá que ser más tarde, Leon —contestó ella, sin prestar atención a su agitación.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós —Kamui entró al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El príncipe ni siquiera se sentía con la disposición suficiente para despedirse, había fracasado en el primer y, probablemente, último intento de lo que sería su confesión.

* * *

 _ **¡Uf! Se me complicó un poco, especialmente por las personalidades, temía que no me salieran como debía ser.**_ ** _(A Flora, por ejemplo, creo que la dejé muy fuera de su carácter (;_;) ¿Ustedes que piensan?)_**

 _ **Las actualizaciones no serán tan regulares como quisiera, porque dispongo de un tiempo bastante reducido para dedicarme a escribir y a editar, pero tampoco dejaré inconcluso este fanfic.**_ _ **También, sí habrá lemon. Lo tengo previsto para los capítulos finales, así que, por favor, sean pacientes conmigo.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y disculpen por si hubo algún error ortográfico.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Muchas cuestiones

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Muchas cuestiones.

Sintiéndose frustrado y enojado por su reciente fallo, el príncipe Leon se encaminaba directamente a su habitación. En esos momentos no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos entablar una conversación, simplemente deseaba reflexionar sobre lo que le había sucedido.

Pero hoy definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado y pareciera que los dioses conspiraron en su contra, así que su ilusión pronto se vería afectado por algo, o mas bien, alguien.

—Perfecto... Primero Marx me descubre y después no puedo decirle a Kamui lo que siento —masculló mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hermanito? —Preguntó una voz bastante conocida detrás de él.

Al darse cuenta de que Elise le hacía compañía, rápidamente cambió su semblante por uno más calmado y que demostrara seriedad. La presencia de la menor lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿tanto era su ensimismamiento que se mantenía totalmente alejado de la realidad?

—Elise, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, eh?

—No mucho —respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa—. Sólo pasaba por este lugar, ¡y te encontré! Por cierto, te veías molesto. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada importante —mintió sólo para que su hermanita dejara de cuestionarlo, aunque el resultado que obtuvo fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Tiene que ver con Marx y Kamui?

Le resultó un poco complicado ocultar su asombro por la última pregunta, de verdad que no la esperaba. Iba a interrogar a la pequeña pero entonces recordó que su murmullo fue escuchado por ésta. Tratando de no sonar tan fastidiado, Leon decidió continuar con la conversación que posiblemente se volvería incómoda.

—En gran parte.

—Entiendo... ¿Puedo saber por qué? —Elise estaba mostrando bastante interés por el tema, justo lo que el príncipe quería evitar y que desde luego tampoco consiguió.

—No —esa cortante respuesta debía ser suficiente para silenciar a la rubia tan curiosa que tenía como familiar, ¿cierto?

—¡No se vale, hermanito! —Reprochó ella, inflando las mejillas, acto que tuvo como consecuencia que Leon curveara los labios levemente. Esa niña era tan tierna e inocente incluso cuando se enojaba—. ¡Yo quiero enterarme de lo que ocurrió! Y más si tiene que ver con mi hermanita Kamui —después de esas palabras hubo silencio, mismo que no duró más de cinco segundos ya que la menor volvió a hablar, con el rostro iluminado—. ¿O quieres que le pregunte a ella?

—¿E-eh?

Entonces se puso un poco nervioso, se le presentó un nuevo inconveniente y tenía que encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible, o al menos antes de que Elise fuera con su hermana para tratar ese asunto. Sabía que Kamui simplemente se iba a confundir cuando la princesita dijera: "Leon estaba molesto por algo que pasó con Marx y contigo", y al desconcierto habría que sumarle un pequeño disgusto.

 _«¿Ahora qué le digo?»,_ pensó, con gran descontento. _«Cometí un terrible error al contestarle lo primero...»_

Pero aun después de tantos infortunios que sufrió el joven en el transcurso de la mañana, la ayuda que comenzaba a anhelar con desesperación por fin apareció: Camilla llegó a su rescate.

—Elise, creí que tenías que terminar tus deberes.

Los dos menores dirigieron su vista a donde se supone venía la voz, no muy lejos de ahí visualizaron a la primera princesa de Nohr que les sonreía con simpatía. Al cabo de un rato la rubia se encontraba junto a ella platicando muy alegre. Leon se mantuvo en su mismo lugar mientras las chicas conversaban sobre asuntos a los que no les tomó importancia y por eso no logró escuchar de qué se trataba.

Una vez que Elise se retiró y se despidió de ambos, Camilla fue hacia el príncipe.

—Parece que nuestra hermanita te incomodaba con preguntas, ¿no?

—Un poco —respondió él con simpleza, después de intentar reprimir una espiración, continuó—. Gracias, Camilla —su tono de voz cambió al agradecer el favor, ahora se escuchaba realmente aliviado—. Si no hubieras llegado, esto... pudo volverse todavía más complicado para mí.

—¿Por qué motivo? Tú puedes resolver cualquier cosa con suma facilidad.

De manera casi instantánea, las palabras de su consanguínea tuvieron un efecto positivo y pronto su ánimo decaído empezó a desaparecer. Era verdad, le encantaba reconocer que así fuera. Se destacaba en todo lo que hacía y nada suponía un gran problema, ni siquiera el tema que por un tiempo intentó evadir: _amor_.

—Hermana, nuevamente me has ayudado —le dijo, mostrándose contento.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo hice? —El rostro de Camilla expresaba una clara impresión por tal reconocimiento, pero después rió con ternura, sin poder evitar su agrado por el comentario—. Bueno, me alegra haber sido útil.

—Siempre lo eres.

—Hehe...

—Bien, tengo que irme. Hasta pronto —Leon se despidió y retomó su camino.

Ya no había nada para preocuparse a menos que fuera el tema de Kamui, del que se encargaría más tarde, por supuesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kamui y Marx seguían resolviendo algunas de las cuestiones ministeriales que quedaron pendientes. No se habían movido del despacho en un par de horas y la actividad comenzaba a volverse bastante pesada para la joven princesa. Intentó poner en evidencia su aburrimiento bostezando cada cierto tiempo, así tal vez Marx se daría cuenta de cuanto era su 'sufrimiento' estando allí, pero a su hermano mayor eso pareció valerle sorbete porque ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquellas acciones.

Qué fastidio... Y viendo que los actos no daban resultado, Kamui decidió utilizar el segundo recurso: las palabras.

—Me estoy aburriendo.

—Reconstruir un reino después de pasar por una guerra no es una tarea sencilla —sin quitar la mirada sobre los papeles que sostenía en una mano, el regente le respondió.

—Nunca dije que fuera fácil —contrarió ella—, dije que estoy cansada de esto, que es diferente.

El mayor asintió vagamente y volvió a concentrarse en los dichosos documentos, evento que a Kamui le molestó mucho. ¡Estaba siendo ignorada! ¿No se supone que Marx le daba la misma importancia a la familia y al trabajo? Porque eso no es lo que dejaba ver.

Resignada, también retomó la lectura de los papeles, lo que no se esperaba era que su hermano de pronto le interrumpiera, haciendo una pregunta.

—¿Hablaste con Leon?

No entendía el porqué había salido el tema, pero mientras la alejara de las tareas y deberes del país por un rato, todo estaba más que bien.

—En la mañana lo vi, aunque no nos dijimos mucho. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Kamui alcanzó a notar que Marx negó suavemente con la cabeza al escuchar su pequeño relato, como si algo de lo que comentó le desagradara. ¿Debería tomarle importancia a ése ademán? ¿Acaso dijo algo que resultara lamentable de oír? Sólo contó la verdad, pues no existía nada importante qué resaltar de su plática matutina, a menos que la evasión de Leon fuera significativa para alguien más a parte de ella...

—Y, ¿de qué hablaron? Si no es mucha indiscreción, claro —su hermano se animó a seguir conversando.

—Nada interesante. Sólo me pidió que fuéramos a entrenar.

Con lo que acababa de escuchar de la princesa dragón, Marx se sorprendió de que Leon hiciera caso omiso a su consejo en vez de tomarlo y dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿pero qué podía hacer? El chico ya no tenía ocho años como para decirle qué podía hacer o cómo manejar su vida, porque por más tontas que fueran algunas de sus decisiones (como ignorar su ayuda, por ejemplo), ya no era un niño.

Por otra parte, apenas se había puesto a analizar sus palabras, Kamui cayó en la cuenta de que tenía un compromiso.

—¡Tenía que entrenar con él! —Gritó, aturdiendo en el acto al regente.

—No grites, Kamui —le regañó éste, cubriendo su oído.

—Lo siento, pero es que Leon debe estar esperándome y se molestará si me tardó. ¡Él es muy puntual! —Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Y por eso vas a dejarme a mí con todo esto? —el rubio señaló la gran cantidad de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Todavía están Camilla y Elise, ellas seguramente pueden ayudarte —su idea pareció no ser del completo agradó para el otro, ya que frunció aún más el ceño—. ¡Por favor, Marx! Hazlo por tu hermana menor, ¿sí?

Después de unas cuantas suplicas y ruegos, Marx finalmente accedió, pero condicionado su salida, haciéndola prometer que volvería tan pronto como finalizara la sesión de entrenamiento. Ella agradeció el consentimiento y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde siempre entrenaba con sus aliados. Aceleraba el paso para llegar más pronto, pero cuando por fin estuvo en aquel sitio, se quedó desconcertada al ver que no había nadie.

—E-esto... A-a lo mejor llegué muy temprano.

Pensando que esa sería la razón por la cual el segundo príncipe de Nohr aún no se encontraba ahí, prefirió esperarlo por unos momentos más. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y pasaron con una lentitud sorprendente para Kamui, quien seguía en soledad absoluta, evento que sólo consiguió que la frustración se hiciera presente, acompañada del enfado.

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —Se preguntó, a sabiendas de que así no encontraría la respuesta.

Cuando simplemente no hubo más motivos para estar a la expectativa de que su hermano menor llegara pronto, la princesa decidió marcharse, con un terrible disgusto y protestando en voz baja.

¿Por qué Leon olvidó su encuentro? Él jamás había sido tan desconsiderado. ¿Qué era tan importante como para desatender un compromiso con ella?

* * *

Leer nunca le pareció algo aburrido o de lo que se cansara algún día, empero, mientras lo hacía, Leon se quedó dormido. Una buena razón para justificarlo sería que no descansó bien la noche anterior, aunque lamentablemente la realidad era otra, no quería seguir pensando en el tema de Kamui.

En medio de su siesta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez era porque fantaseaba con algo que le gustaba o le parecía agradable. Pero esa imagen no duró mucho, en escasos segundos se despertó, jadeando, ¿acaso tuvo una pesadilla?

—Esto es lo único que me faltaba... —pronunció, aún somnoliento.

Su sueño se vio discontinuado cuando en él apareció Kamui. Se había dormido para olvidarse de ella, ¿por qué no daba resultado? ¿Por qué ocurría lo opuesto?

 _«Estoy comenzando a perder el juicio, ¿no?»,_ se incorporó de la cama, tallándose los ojos. _«La quiero, pero todo se volvió tan complicado...»_

Estaba casi seguro de que si se tratara de alguien más —como Charlotte, Luna o Pieri—, no estaría pasando por lo mismo que con la situación de Kamui. Se lamentaba por eso, la vida no era para nada justa.

Sólo le quedaba una opción: enfrentar su pequeño 'problema'. Cuanto más pronto, mejor.

* * *

 ** _Estaba completamente decidida a actualizar ayer, pero tuve que editar la mitad del capítulo y hacer algunas correcciones por aquí y por allá para que quedara más decente que el original ^v^ Por cierto, me sorprendió que a muchos de ustedes no les hayan gustado los nombres de la localización, aunque, sinceramente, a mí tampoco, por lo que preferí cambiarlos por los originales._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gustó el inicio y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	3. Todo se complica

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Todo se complica.

Abandonando la comodidad y tranquilidad de su habitación, habiendo reflexionado sobre lo que debía hacer con el asunto referente a su hermana, el príncipe Leon se dirigía a donde quiera que se encontrase alguien digno de confianza y que le brindara su apoyo, por ejemplo Camilla. Si bien en un principio no quería hablar con nadie, ahora ocurría todo lo contrario, necesitaba los consejos y el asesoramiento de quien tuviera experiencia en el tema.

Nunca se consideró muy devoto a los dioses o deidades, no obstante, hacía unas cuantas plegarias en silencio para evitar que Elise u otra persona lo interrumpiera y comenzara con las indagaciones. Sin duda eso era por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por segunda ocasión, y mucho menos en un mismo día. Pero como era de esperarse, sus suplicas fueron cruelmente ignoradas y Kamui se cruzó en su camino. Muy a su pesar, éste parecía ser el momento perfecto para decirle las cosas.

Desechó la idea de saludarla cuando notó que su rostro no irradiaba felicidad, precisamente. Al menos las divinidades tuvieron un poco de consideración con él, pues la princesa no hizo más que una pregunta en vez de lanzarle todo un interrogatorio repentinamente.

—¿Por qué no llegaste?

Enseguida un débil gesto de anarquía se formó en su rostro. ¿Llegar? ¿A dónde? ¿De qué hablaba con exactitud? Bueno, en definitiva cuestionarse a sí mismo no le sería de utilidad, tenía que dar su respuesta y rápido. Si algo sabía de las mujeres era que no debía hacerles preguntas mientras estuvieran enojadas, eso sólo las ponía aún más molestas.

Antes de caer en la desesperación, sus pensamientos se vieron iluminados y supo qué contestar, de igual manera, también recordó sus palabras respecto al entrenamiento, interpretado de otra manera: lo que dijo al acobardarse.

—Surgió un pequeño inconveniente —en realidad lo había olvidado por completo, pero una pequeña mentira no iba dañar a nadie.

—Así que un inconveniente, eh —la voz de Kamui se escuchaba más pasiva, o menos amenazante en comparación con el tono que utilizó al comienzo de la plática—. Entonces, mientras yo me preocupaba por dejarte esperando, tú estabas feliz de la vida atendiendo otras cosas aparentemente más importantes que nuestro encuentro, ¡¿verdad?! —A pesar de que no gritó con ímpetu, la joven si había dejado bien en claro su disgusto e irritación.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —pidió Leon, esperando evitar un conflicto—. Gritando no resolverás nada.

—¡Pero tú...! —Kamui suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse—. Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, ¿sabes?

—Estoy consciente de ello, gracias.

Sabía lo simple, natural y desinteresada que había sido su contestación, sin embargo, se obligó a no agregarle algo más a su último comentario. Comenzaba a titubear de que aquél fuere el mejor momento para esclarecer la situación, por lo que necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos para evitar cualquier error.

Contrariamente a lo que pretendía, las cavilaciones tuvieron que concluir casi de inmediato, pues cuando se preguntó a sí mismo por qué la princesa dragón aún seguía ahí, no pudo evadir esa terrible y forzosa exigencia de darse un tiempo para contemplarla.

No desmentiría que Kamui era realmente hermosa, aunque él no se enamoró sólo por tan atractiva cualidad; su hermana poseía muchas más virtudes que lograron cautivarlo, tal como su carisma o su amabilidad. No cabía duda, su enternecedor talante era lo que a Leon más le fascinaba, porque le demandaba cuidar de ella, protegerla.

Pero para su mala suerte, su rato de admiración terminó mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto, y fue a causa de unas palabras que enseguida consiguieron alterarlo:

—Me voy —dando por concluida la conversación, Kamui anunció su retirada. Prontamente le dio la espalda al príncipe, con toda la intención de alejarse antes que apremiarle con otra oportunidad para explicar.

—¡Eh! Espera —Leon la tomó por el brazo, sin llegar a tirar violentamente de ella. Aunque sabía que ni con intervención divina la peliblanca estaría desbordando felicidad, él no la soltó—. No te vayas.

—¡Después de tu desconsideración y de haber aceptado cínicamente lo que hiciste, ¿quieres que me quede?! —Kamui se zafó del repentino agarre—. ¡Pues no!

Leon no intentó aprisionar su brazo una segunda vez, con lo molesta que se encontraba la chica lo mejor era no arriesgarse, quién sabe qué podría suceder a continuación. Su única y última opción consistía en pedir disculpas, así, por más mínimo que fuera el cambio, se calmarían las cosas, o al menos ese era su cometido.

—Uh... Perdón, hermana.

Y por desgracia, el resultado fue disímil al deseado.

—¡Ese «perdón» no sirve de nada! ¡No me devolverá mi tiempo perdido! —Exclamó ella, tan irascible como en un principio.

El príncipe se comenzó a enfadar por la actitud de su hermana. El amor que sentía por ella no iba a evitar que se disgustara terriblemente cuando le sermoneaban, y mucho menos si se trataba de un asunto del que, pasados un par de días, no recordarían nada en absoluto. Así que, bastante molesto, también inició con los reclamos.

—¡Kamui, no levantes la voz conmigo!

—¡Tú también me estás gritando ahora!

—¡Porque tú empezaste!

—¡Pues fue tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ... —Se calló cuando despertó el vago recuerdo del porqué llegaron a esto—. De acuerdo, en parte así fue. Pero ya me disculpé contigo.

Kamui abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, sin embargo, al no encontrar nada que le diera cierta ventaja sobre su «oponente», prefirió mantenerse en silencio y con la mirada baja, simulando alguna clase de pesar aparentemente no justificado.

Leon dejó a un lado su reciente cólera cuando logró notar las tristes facciones que hace pocos segundos se habían hecho presentes en el rostro de la princesa, incluso sintió lástima por la imagen. ¿En qué mundo se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de herir los sentimientos de su amada? Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, simplemente intentaba dar a entender que no toleraría ese mal comportamiento para con él.

Quiso abofetearse por su desaire. Ahora las dificultades en cuanto al tema aumentaron considerablemente. ¿Cuándo fue que su actitud se volvió tan diferente? ¿Por qué su carácter tuvo que cambiar de esa drástica manera? Pero este era el momento menos indicado para ponerse a resolver sus dudas.

No estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. Todo se había ido por la borda.

Oh, vaya. Justo cuando quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Kamui le ocurre esto... Qué crueldad e injusticia. Y si decidía proclamar su amor en tales condiciones, ¿quién le aseguraba que su hermana reaccionaría bien, olvidándose de la fatídica y desagradable situación que fue el punto de partida? ¿Y si ignoraba su declaración, quedando él como un completo idiota? Por supuesto que era gran fanático a considerar la primera opción, mas teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte que lo acompañaba desde temprano, la accesibilidad de ésta era casi nula.

—Kamui —la llamó, contrito—, puede que tal vez yo sea el responsable de... esto.

—Lo eres —se volvió hacia él—. Qué bueno que lo reconoces.

—Me imaginaba que darías otra respuesta —murmuró para sí mismo, aun así, la joven logró escucharlo.

—¿Crees que te la mereces?

—¿Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo? —Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Empezar con qué? ¿Con una discusión que para ti no tendrá mucho sentido?

 _«De hecho, para mí sí es importante lo que pase entre nosotros...»_ , se sentía tentado a expresarle su pensamiento, pero algo —su arrogancia, quizás— se lo impidió.

Antes de que se pusiera nuevamente a cavilar, la dulce voz de Kamui lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Leon, tú nunca me has decepcionado. Por eso tomé tan mal tu desconsideración... Y porque me hiciste pensar que estarías enojado si faltaba a nuestra sesión improvisada de entrenamiento —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a un lado los corajes—. Pero culparte a ti de todo no es lo correcto, sólo lo hice porque estaba fastidiada.

—¿Y ese repentino cambio de opinión? —Inquirió, sonriendo un poco. Qué alivio saber que ella-...

—Ya sabes que puedo enojarme con mi _hermanito_.

Y con esas palabras, cualquier aspaviento de felicidad dibujado en el rostro de Leon se desvaneció en un instante. ¿Hermano? ¿Así es como lo veía? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no recordar lo primero que pasó por su mente al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kamui? Esa posibilidad lo atormentó por semanas, SEMANAS; no lo dejó conciliar el sueño durante varias noches y ahora que por fin veía una salida a sus problemas, le pasaba esto.

Era oficial: el Dragón del Ocaso lo odiaba.

—Kam-Kamui... —titubeó.

—¿Sí?

Zarandeó la cabeza un par de veces para aclarar su mente y decir algo coherente y que se mantuviera dentro del tema de conversación.

—G-gracias por... Eeh... ¿Perdonarme?

Ella asintió. —Y lo volveré a hacer con una única condición.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó por simple curiosidad.

—Que no vuelvas a defraudarme sólo porque se te olvidó que tenías que ir conmigo. Si faltas a uno de nuestros futuros encuentros quiero que sea por una muy buena razón.

—Bien... —respondió con despreocupación—. ¡E-espera! —Se exaltó—. ¿Dijiste que se me olvidó?

—¿Vas a negármelo?

—Supongo que no puedo... —suspiró—. Y el punto era que tú nunca lo descubrieras.

—Lamento informarte que fallaste, hermano.

«Hermano», «hermano». Si la escuchaba decir eso una vez más, comenzaría a odiar aquella palabra. No quería que su cariño por Kamui se limitara a uno de familia, no la veía de la misma manera que a Camilla o a Elise y tampoco pretendía tratarla igual.

—Bueno, Leon, ahora sí me voy —dijo Kamui—. Dejé a Marx con muchos pendientes y despertó de muy mal humor. Ya te has de imaginar cómo me recibirá.

—De acuerdo —se esforzó por fingir que todo estaba bien—. Entonces no te quito más tu tiempo.

—Espero que de ningún modo se repita una charla como esta.

—Confió en que ya no sucederá.

Kamui se despidió con una cálida sonrisa y se apresuró a ir con Marx, dejando a Leon inquieto y agobiado. Nada de lo que estuviera por venir sería fácil, y él temía fracasar.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin terminé el capítulo! No fue tan difícil de narrar porque ya más o menos sabía cómo manejar la idea, pero si estuve mucho tiempo tratando de que no quedara todo soso.**_

 _ **El otro día me comentaron por ahí que mi Leon estaba OoC, releí los capítulos y caí en la cuenta de que era verdad. Espero que aquí su personalidad hubiera salido bien, porque sí estaba haciéndolo parecer un "cobarde muy sentimental".**_

 ** _Espero sus comentarios y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico que pueda haber por ahí._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	4. ¿Asunto arreglado?

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** ¿Asunto arreglado?

 _Fracaso_ y _desgracia_.

Los dos conceptos que el príncipe Nohrian más detestaba y que, lamentablemente, comenzaron a hacerse muy presentes en su vida a partir de la frase:

"No puedo enojarme con mi hermanito".

Tres días habían pasado desde que Leon tuvo aquella incómoda y poco agradable conversación con Kamui, misma plática donde la joven princesa le dejó en claro que sólo lo veía como su hermano. Esas palabras adquirieron un efecto tan profundo y negativo en su persona que incluso llegó a interpretarlas como una invitación para olvidarse del tema, entender que Kamui nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos y admitir su derrota... Pero le resultaba muy difícil el darse por vencido, se rehusaba a aceptar que las cosas terminaran de esa manera.

El príncipe no entró en un estado de depresión ni nada parecido, sin embargo, prefería quedarse en su habitación a buscar soluciones en lugar de salir y mostrarse en una condición tan... patética frente a sus hermanos o frente a alguien más. Además, lo que necesitaba era estar en un ambiente tranquilo que le permitiera concentrase mientras pensaba qué debía hacer, y difícilmente hallaría algo así en el exterior, donde se veía amenazado por la riesgosa eventualidad de tener algún encuentro con Elise, que si bien no se trataba de algo muy exasperante, sí lograba que se desviara de su propósito, o inclusive terminar la conversación le llevaba más tiempo del que deseaba.

También había estado evadiendo tener cualquier acercamiento con Kamui y no era porque le disgustara su compañía, al contrario, le encantaba platicar y pasar tiempo con ella, tan sólo quería evitar escuchar que le dijera «hermano», ya que le hacía recordar su aciaga situación.

Afortunadamente, sus horas de encierro y largos momentos de reflexión por fin tuvieron la conclusión anhelada, pues al fin se le ocurrió una idea que tenía que dar resultado. De todas las opciones que logró plantearse, destacaba una que sin duda le pareció la mejor.

—Aún existe la mínima posibilidad de que ella cambie su forma de verme... —se dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y levantándose de la cama, con el ánimo renovado—. Será un tanto complicado, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar.

Ciertamente, Leon nunca se vio en circunstancias similares a las que ahora se encontraba. Para empezar, el hecho de llegar a enamorarse de Kamui estaba lejos de considerarlo una realidad, puesto que siempre pensó en ella como su hermana y nada más; empero, tenía la certeza de que la princesa terminaría por quererlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, o entonces todo lo que se propuso e idealizó durante estos tres largos días habría sido innecesario y una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—Bien... —abrió la puerta, con la intención de marcharse en busca de su amada—. Si quiero que Kamui deje de tratarme como si fuéramos familia, debo darle motivos para que así sea.

Teniendo la certeza de que la mayoría de sus problemas se iban a solucionar, sabiendo que para conseguirlo debía proceder con sumo cuidado si no quería que un error lo estropeara todo, el joven se dispuso a continuar con su trayecto. Estaba muy contento y su júbilo mejoró en el momento que logró divisar a alguien no muy lejos de donde se encontraba: la única mujer que le causaba esa extraña sensación de «mariposas en el estómago».

Al ver a Kamui, enseguida apresuró el paso para estar junto a ella lo más pronto posible y, de esa forma, comenzar con sus intentos de enamorarla.

—Kamui.

—¿Ah? Eres tú —la mayor le sonrió ampliamente—. Estoy feliz de verte.

—Yo también.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que prefirieras quedarte en tu habitación en vez de pasar tiempo con nosotros —Kamui se enserió—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Eeh... —dudaba sobre si responderle con la verdad o no, así que mejor optó por decirle algunas cosas y ocultarle otras—. Tuve un par de problemas, pero ya se resolvieron.

—Pudiste contármelos, ¿sabes? Con mucho gusto te hubiera ayudado.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, Kamui —le dijo, rozando su mano en el acto.

La princesa se apartó ante el inesperado tacto, dejando a Leon sorprendido y desconcertado, ¿la molestó con su suave toque? Porque, bueno... hubo un tiempo en el que ella hacía algo muy parecido y él nunca se quejó, aunque sí dijo un par de cosas que bien pudieron interpretarse como descontento Como sea, deseaba preguntarle por qué se alejó de esa manera, pero se contuvo al pensar que tal vez para Kamui carecería de sentido la interrogante.

Para la suerte de ambos, la conversación continuó, rompiendo la incomodidad del momento.

—Y bien, Leon, ¿vas a algún lugar en específico?

—En realidad, te estaba buscando. Podríamos ir a... dar un paseo, ¿o tú qué quieres hacer?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante —el tono severo con el que Kamui pronunció lo último, fue suficiente para darle a entender a Leon que el tema a tratar era grave, muy grave.

—De acuerdo... Tú dirás.

Ella giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, con la finalidad de cerciorarse que nadie estuviera cerca. Al muchacho le pareció un comportamiento extraño, tanto, que no pudo evitar preocuparse por su hermana.

—¿Kamui?

—Es algo delicado. Se trata de... Marx —tan pronto como sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre, las mejillas de Kamui adquirieron un bello y sutil color rosado.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —Inquirió apresuradamente Leon, con completa seriedad.

—Primero debes prometerme que no vas a decírselo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Qué pretendes, eh?

—¿Qué pretendo de qué?

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es complica-...

—¡Hermanita Kamui! ¡Hermanito Leon!

El grito de emoción por parte de Elise evitó que la princesa mitad dragón pudiera decir eso tan «importante«, haciendo que el interés y la intriga de Leon aumentara en sobremanera. Los dos mayores sonrieron —aunque en el caso del príncipe fue por obligación más que por otra cosa—, cuando la pequeña llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos, ¡pero esto es muy urgente! —Elise agitó sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntaron ambos, al unísono.

—¡Es...! —La rubia se detuvo abruptamente, después miró a su hermano, nerviosa—. Algo que por el momento sólo le incumbe a Kamui —entonces jaló a la aludida del brazo, alejándola de ahí—. ¡Deprisa, hermanita!

—Kamui, ¿vas a dejarme con la duda?

—Continuaremos con esto una vez que me desocupe —fue lo último que logró comentar Kamui antes de distanciarse todavía más, en compañía de Elise.

—¡Espera, no te...! Y se fue.

Leon bufó, molesto. Estaba inconforme con el desenlace de la plática, ya que se había quedado en total suspenso. También le extrañaba que Kamui se hubiera sonrojado en el momento que mencionó a Marx, era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Nunca detestó indagar sobre algún tema, excepto ahora que especuló algo sumamente repulsivo.

 _«Será que... ¿A ella l-le gusta?»_

Le aterraba pensar aquello, sin embargo, no debía dejar de considerarlo como una opción, independientemente de lo insólito o estremecedor que fuera.

Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta que ese podría ser el caso, significaba que Kamui veía en Marx mucho más que un hermano... Un hombre con quien pudiera estar el resto de su vida y con quien compartiría diversas experiencias, sensaciones, momentos inolvidables. Entonces una horrible idea pasó por su mente: ¿y si ese había sido el plan de Marx desde un principio? No sabía cómo ni por qué, sólo estaba seguro de que Marx lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—Traicionado por mi propio hermano... —masculló, entrecerrando los ojos—. Nunca lo esperé... No de él. ¿Y por qué Kamui se enamoró de Marx? Bien pudo haber sido cualquier otro, ¡pero ella tuvo que fijarse en Marx! ¡En _mi_ hermano!

Antes de que se le presentara la oportunidad de levantar la voz de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que sería en vano, pues eso no cambiaría para nada la realidad. Respiró profundo, en un intento desesperado por recuperar la calma.

—Hablaré con Marx —decretó—. Ojalá yo esté en un terrible error... Aunque yo jamás me equivoco.

Y así, Leon dio inicio con la búsqueda de su hermano mayor, las cosas no se iban a quedar sin resolver. Seguía molesto, y difícilmente eso cambiaría, no obstante, debía comprobar que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas, por más lacerante que le resultara.

* * *

 _ **Siento muchísimo la tardanza.**_

 _ **Créanme que intenté actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero no me gustaba lo que escribía y terminaba por borrarlo... También sé que el capítulo ha sido muy corto, prometo que el siguiente será de 2000 palabras o incluso más, sólo necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, prometo que su paciencia será bien retribuida.**_

 ** _Les agradezco sus comentarios, espero que su opinión respecto a esta historia siga siendo buena (:_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	5. Intento fallido

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Intento fallido.

...

 _Leon no podía evitar sentirse pesaroso por su modo de comportarse en presencia de Marx, cuando ambos se dispusieron a compartir un tiempo de calidad como familia, que de hecho concluyó en una plática desapacible. Pero gracias a la afortunada intervención de algunos de sus retenes, las cosas se tranquilizaron y pudieron hablar como la gente civilizada, resolviendo así varias incertidumbres que atormentaban al joven y lo hacían actuar sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias._

— _Quieres decir que... todo está bien —dijo el príncipe, apenado por su conducta._

— _Sí —respondió con simpleza el mayor._

— _Y no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme._

— _Así es._

— _Mis suposiciones fueron erróneas._

— _Desde luego —el rey lo observó, fraterno, tratando de darle a entender que contaba con su apoyo—. Aunque, de cierta manera, es comprensible que te hubieras imaginado esas cosas, Leon._

— _¿Tú crees? —Preguntó, riendo un poco._

— _Naturalmente. Ahora, te recomiendo que vayas con ella y...-_

— _Hermano, ya te dije que eso es imposible si... tú sabes —inclinó la cabeza—, Kamui te... te quiere —mencionar aquéllas palabras había sido más complicado de lo que creía._

— _Tienes razón —Marx se quedó pensando por unos segundos, aunque siguió sin encontrar una solución—. Bien, no se me ocurre qué podría ayudarte._

— _Pierde cuidado, ya veré cómo reparo esos pequeños errores._

— _Sólo recuerda esto: si no haces otra cosa que no sea vacilar respecto al tema, ten por seguro que nunca lograrás nada productivo._

— _Sí, ya lo he notado —reconoció, levemente ruborizado por el comentario._

— _¿Y entonces qué sigues esperando?_

— _¿El momento más oportuno?_

 _Con esa contestación sólo consiguió que el gobernante de Nohr le dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad, misma que él interpretó como "en serio, deja de perder el tiempo"._

— _¿Qué? No es sencillo, ¿sabes, Marx?_

— _Lo que tú digas..._

...

Una vez terminada la conversación que tuvo con su hermano mayor —y que en cierto momento se había vuelto incómoda, amarga y difícil de continuar—, el príncipe Leon fue recuperando poco a poco el optimismo que perdió al imaginar una idea inconcebible que por unos instantes echó todos sus planes cuesta abajo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que Marx no sentía por Kamui algo más que su incondicional afecto como familia. Tal confirmación logró aliviarlo casi por completo; mas todavía existía una cuestión que representaba un verdadero problema: ¿La princesa dragón pensaba de la misma manera?

Lo anterior sería fácil de descubrir si contaba con los recursos necesarios, en otras palabras, la ayuda de alguien que pudiera sacarle la información a Kamui sin que ésta sospechara. Leon estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que sus queridas hermanas estarían más que dispuestas a colaborar con él, o de lo contrario habría que recurrir a la segunda táctica que consistía en convencerlas de ofrecerle su apoyo. Y justamente se vio en la necesidad de acudir a esto último. Era una tarea fácil siempre y cuando Camilla o Elise no comentaran nada a la princesa dragón, pero ahí residía el pequeño detalle, porque esas dos no ocultarían el motivo de sus indagaciones.

El reciente problema significaba un gran impedimento para alcanzar lo que se proponía, pues si su adorada doncella advertía todos y cada uno de los actos ya habidos y por haber, esto terminaría muy, pero que muy mal para él. Ya no se podía dar la libertad de hacer algo que resultara perjudicial en su relación con Kamui, por lo que debía continuar «maniobrando» procurando no alterar la situación, afectándolo aún más que antes.

Regresando a lo que verdaderamente figuraba como lo más importante, algo tenía que hacer para que sus hermanas disimularan que nada fuera de lo común ocurría, es decir, guardar lo que ahora se podría considerar un secreto. ¿Pero cómo? También, considerando los infortunios por lo que pasó desde hace algunos días, sabía que primero debía planear una estrategia antes de que sus movimientos terminaran como meras desgracias. Y en eso se entretuvo toda la tarde, en pensar, planificar, desechar, retomar y volver a descartar ideas.

Por la turbada expresión que permaneció en su rostro, afirmar que estaba demasiado intranquilo era poco. Y para su mala suerte, el único pormenor que no tomó en cuenta fue que en cualquier momento alguien, motivado por su preocupación, llegaría a interrumpirle. Por sí sola una intermitencia era irritante y enfadosa, ahora que si ese _alguien_ se refería a la princesa Kamui, las cosas no mejorarían en absoluto. Sin embargo, una nueva oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos aparecía frente a él, aunque viendo su situación, ¿tendría que desaprovecharla?

—¿Qué pasa, Leon? —Preguntó una dulce voz detrás de él—. Te ves triste.

Al reconocer a su nueva acompañante, el joven no sabía cómo reaccionar: ¿alegre o alarmado? Que Kamui llegara no entraba en sus planes, ¿debía portarse normal? ¿Marcharse alegando que tenía que terminar sus deberes? Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué ella lo ponía tan nervioso y evitaba que procediera racionalmente?

—Hermana...

—¿Te preocupa algo? Como te dije antes, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

Lo que faltaba, ella estaba comenzando a mostrar su lado comprensivo, parecía tan dispuesta a escucharlo... ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Sacudió muy ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba tanto?

La muchacha se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, uno de esos gestos que tanto le gustaban a Leon. ¡Pero aquí había problemas! Aquella sonrisita no haría que la situación cambiara para bien. Además, el joven aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para preguntarle sobre lo de Marx, buscaba impedir que se pusieran a recordar la otra conversación donde sus estremecedoras divagaciones vieron la luz.

Con muchas iniciativas eliminadas y olvidadas, último recurso a utilizar: la apatía.

—No te vas a ir, ¿cierto? —Dijo él, indiferente. Odiaba portarse así de adusto con ella, pero de otra forma Kamui seguiría insistiéndole.

—¿Eh?

Algo en su interior le repetía constantemente que hacerle eso estaba mal, que no se merecía tanta frialdad de su parte. Pero, a decir verdad, sí existía otro motivo para anhelar ese distanciamiento: Kamui no tenía por qué verlo en un momento que se sentía débil y sin un rumbo definido. Ocultar tal faceta se convirtió en una exigencia, porque era como si estuviera en una condición de derrota, seguramente se asemejaba a un perdedor.

—No quiero que me veas en un estado tan patético, hermana.

—Pero una preocupación no es algo vergonzoso —le aseguró, incitándolo a contarle sobre sus dificultades.

—Te equivocas... —Contradijo. Justo ahora el interés de Kamui vaya que representaba un inconveniente del que pretendía salir lo más pronto posible—. Te pido que por favor me dejes solo.

—¿Acaso no puedo ayudarte?

—...

Hora de valerse del silencio, que no sólo resultaba incómodo, también debía ser suficiente para que la gente se marchara, a menos que su apreciada compañera fuera la excepción.

—...

—...

—...De acuerdo, entonces me voy —Se levantó—. Y si es que cambias de opinión, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

La técnica dio resultado, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Kamui, también logró entristecerla. Ahora se sentía todavía peor.

—...Lo siento —se disculpó, apenado. Ese simple enunciado bastó para que la princesa detuviera su trayecto, después lo encaró, mostrándole aquel semblante que sin lugar a dudas era tan adorable y característico de su persona, obligando al príncipe a cambiar por completo sus planes. Leon tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que venía, pues por fin le diría que la amaba—. Tú, ¿aún quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

—Por supuesto —respondió con alegría y volviendo a tomar asiento donde antes.

Leon sólo debía preocuparse por encontrar las palabras necesarias que expresaran lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de equivocarse o quedar mal, claro, como a todos le sucedía alguna vez en la vida, pero su deseo de dejar de ocultar la verdad superaba al temor de no ser correspondido.

—Yo... no lo entiendo...

—¿No entiendes? ¿Qué no entiendes?

—No importa lo mucho que pienso en ello, no veo un resultado positivo. Este tipo de cosas, es la primera vez que... —bajó la mirada y suspiró—. Por más que lo intento no puedo encontrar un camino hacia la victoria, yo...

—Leon... ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Cuestionó Kamui, extrañada.

El príncipe alzó la vista y respiró profundo, separando un poco los labios con la intención de iniciar lo que no tardaría en convertirse en un largo discurso referente a sus sentimientos.

—Kamui, tú eres muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Y lo que te pase a ti también me interesa mucho. Pienso que es lo más natural del mundo, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, pero yo me refería a... a algo que es un tanto diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—E-en otra... Qu-quiero decir...

El hecho de que Kamui mantuviera su vista fija en él —posiblemente a la espera de escuchar una revelación importante—, no hacía más que entorpecerlo en lo que intentaba explicar. En estos instantes, cualquier apoyo y refuerzos que pudieran ofrecerle eran muy bien recibidos. Inexplicablemente, la supuesta 'ayuda' no se hizo esperar, aunque no de la forma que él hubiera preferido. Una nueva limitación o asunto que retrasara su propósito era lo que menos esperaba y quería, por desgracia, eso fue lo que le tocó enfrentar.

Joker y Felicia, sirvientes de Kamui, se presentaron ante sus superiores, entrando a la sala con paso apresurado y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, bastante asombroso en el caso del mayordomo. El repentino ingreso de los asistentes, seguido de los gritos de emoción por parte de los mismos llamando a su señora, representó la interrupción que Leon se rehusaba a tolerar.

—Disculpen nuestra intromisión, pero venimos a comunicar algo verdaderamente significativo —dijo Joker, un poco más calmado que cuando llegó.

—¡Princesa Kamui! —Vociferó Felicia, feliz—. Tenemos excelentes noticias para usted —vio al joven, con timidez—. Y supongo que también serán de su agrado, lord Leon.

—Ustedes dos, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Inquirió el príncipe, sin poder disimular su naciente enfado.

—¡La Reina Hinoka y la Princesa Sakura vienen de visita! —Respondió Felicia, emocionada. Al poco rato, Kamui compartió ese mismo entusiasmo.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Desde luego, princesa —certificó Joker—. Y el Rey Marx nos pidió que les avisáramos para que estuvieran listos a la hora de recibirlos.

A excepción de Leon, el resto de los presentes se retiraron del lugar. Kamui estaba muy contenta, eso era prácticamente incuestionable, y su felicidad era tanta que eligió marcharse para pedir detalles referentes a la visita de sus hermanas de Hoshido en vez de quedarse a escuchar la declaración del Príncipe de Nohr.

Leon dudaba sobre si tenía que sentirse aliviado o disgustado. Lo que acababa de suceder se sumaba a la lista de intentos fallidos. ¿Cuántos más ocurrirían antes de que pudiera confesar su amor? Fastidiado y refunfuñando, emprendió el camino hacia donde quiera que estuviesen sus hermanos. Que la Realeza de la nación vecina se diera la oportunidad de asistir a su reino definitivamente limitaría sus acercamientos con Kamui.

* * *

 ** _Hola, espero que estén bien._**

 ** _Bueno, la conversación entre Leon y Kamui está tomada de su apoyo "S", sólo utilicé una parte que me sirvió como base para el capítulo._**

 ** _Planeaba relatar toda la discusión de Marx y Leon, no lo agregué por dos motivos: quedaba horrible y me parecía material de relleno. Y siendo sincera, me agrada más lo que escribí aquí que lo que tenía en un principio._**

 ** _Esta es la última vez que Leon se propone algo y fracasa en el intento, lo prometo. Además de que ya se volvió repetitivo para mí, siento que sufre demasiado(?) Y sobre los sentimientos de Kamui hacia su hermano mayor... Lo dejaré en secreto, al menos por ahora._**

 ** _Hoshido sin Takumi... ='(_**

 ** _Nos leemos._**


	6. Muestra de cariño

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Muestra de cariño.

Tan pronto como Marx terminó de establecer y especificar las indicaciones necesarias para darles una bienvenida apropiada a sus invitadas del Reino de Hoshido, el príncipe Leon buscó la manera de acercarse de nueva cuenta a Kamui, pretendiendo continuar con la conversación que se vio obligado a suspender debido a lo que les anunciaron en un momento inoportuno, o que por menos él consideró inadecuado. Al principio no se le presentaron complicaciones, ni por más mínimas que éstas fueran, el verdadero problema surgió cuando avanzaban con la plática, pues Kamui parecía estar más interesada en el tema de las visitas que en otra cosa.

Comentando ese pequeño obstáculo con sus queridas hermanas, habiéndose percatado que Camilla y Elise ya sospechaban sobre cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica de plateados cabellos, el príncipe sólo intensificó su convencimiento respecto a que tenía que movilizarse antes de que Hinoka y Sakura llegaran al castillo Krakenburg, porque después de la aparición de la Familia Real, el tiempo que pudiera compartir y disfrutar con su amada sería bastante limitado, por no decir nulo.

Pero el ensimismamiento de Kamui con las convidadas era tanto, que obtener tan siquiera un poco de su atención empezaba a considerarse misión imposible. Leon lo descubrió cuando trataba de mantener la plática en torno a cualquier tema opuesto a la nación vecina, y a causa de ello, terminaba siendo ignorado y suplantado por algo de supuesta mayor importancia, hecho que no sólo conseguía enfadarlo, también alcanzaba el límite de su paciencia. Para calmarse y pensar con claridad, se decía cosas como: "se trata de sus hermanas, su actitud despreocupada por otros asuntos es entendible" o "en algún momento tiene que dedicarse a algo distinto".

Mientras esperaba que aquél venturoso y codiciado momento se hiciera presente, optó por comenzar a brindarle ayuda a su hermano mayor con toda la cuestión de la recepción, puesto que no quería que la Realeza Hoshidan fuera acogida de la peor manera posible, cuya fatídica secuela no sería otra más que una Kamui molesta, triste y con un terrible disgusto por tan mala hospitalidad que mostraron hacia sus estimadas allegadas. Con algo de suerte, su beneficencia terminaría como punto a su favor.

El soberano de Nohr aceptó el apoyo, complacido y asombrado por la actitud afable que en escasas ocasiones manifestaba el joven, pero que siempre era bien agradecida; aunque una inevitable sensación de amargura se hizo presente al notar que no había mejora alguna en su situación con la princesa mitad dragón. Tendría que darle la razón a Lazward cuando decía que los hombres a veces necesitaban una leve asistencia en cuanto a temas amorosos se tratase, sin embargo, él estaba convencido que su consanguíneo no necesitaba de uno o dos empujones, sino el impulso completo. ¿O acaso el problema radicaba en Kamui? Siendo así, las soluciones a éste se hallaban lejos de su alcance.

Una vez que Leon hubo llegado al despacho —que era el único lugar dentro del enorme recinto donde el estrépito parecía ser mucho más ligero—, se encontró con el monarca y sus subordinados; éstos últimos, al advertir su presencia, dieron inicio a un interrogatorio concerniente su situación sentimental, ya que ellos participaron como espectadores cuando el príncipe le reclamó a su privilegiado señor quién sabe cuántas cosas sobre una supuesta _traición_. Las respuestas que Pieri y Lazward obtuvieron se limitaban a protestas del muchacho, en las cuales demandaba tanta indiscreción de su parte con asuntos que sólo le debían interesar a él.

Lo más cercano a una insignificante discusión, logró entretener y divertir a Marx por un buen rato, y únicamente cuando creyó que ya era hora de ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo, puso fin a la trivial disputa. Los retenes se disculparon con Leon por parlotear tan abiertamente de esos problemas, prometiendo que jamás hablarían de ello si él no lo requería, y como el menor definitivamente no deseaba recordar aquellos amargos acontecimientos, volver a tocar el tema estaba fuera de sus preferencias.

El ilustre gobernante le pidió al par de guardias que se retiraran y lo dejaran conversar tranquilamente con su hermano; ellos, después de casi interminables reproches, obedecieron la orden, no sin antes brindarle palabras de aliento al más perjudicado dentro de esa habitación, a quien muy en el fondo le alegraba escuchar que por lo menos contaba con la ayuda de otras personas, que incluso podría considerar como parte de sus amistades. En algún momento les gratificaría tales vocablos que, aun por minúsculo que pareciera el cambio, le dieron ánimos.

Al asegurarse que Lazward y Pieri no se encontraban detrás de la puerta del estudio, escuchando a escondidas la plática, Leon habló:

—Pudiste haber interferido antes, ¿sabes? Así me hubieras evitado un gran disgusto...

—Oh, por favor, necesitabas distraerte un rato —Marx le dio un leve golpe en la espalda al joven—. Últimamente lo único que haces es complicarte la vida a causa de nuestra... Eeh... Llamarla 'hermana' en tu presencia ahora me resulta extraño.

—Yo la sigo llamando de esa manera... —confesó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Y... Oh... Creo que ya vi el problema entre nosotros...

El rey botó un suspiro, bajando la cabeza. —A veces me sorprendo de los errores que puedes cometer, Leon.

—¡Pero tú sabes que ella no significa eso para mí! Nombrarla así se volvió un hábito al que quizás me lleve tiempo renunciar.

—Muchos estamos al tanto de tus sentimientos, mas Kamui los desconoce, y tú...

—Yo no soy el único que tiene la culpa por no decirle las cosas —se defendió antes de que su acompañante le echara en cara sus equivocaciones—. Te recuerdo que TÚ tuviste mucho que ver por enamorarla —Marx abrió la boca, listo para objetar, Leon se opuso a la idea, pues siguió departiendo, cada vez con más desagrado en su voz—. Tus explicaciones poco justificadas ahora no me interesan. El daño ya está hecho.

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, en claro desconcierto. Según él, aquella amarga conversación que mantuvieron horas atrás debía haber quedado en el olvido, y a juzgar por lo que le dijo y la forma en que lo hizo, sería difícil que su hermano dejara de lado todo lo que sucedió.

—Sabes bien que yo ni siquiera me percaté del amor de Kamui.

—Volvamos a lo relevante —respondió, usando una pronunciación que denotaba fastidio. Aunque Marx se calificara como un individuo de carácter rígido y porte reservado, se preocupaba por las inquietudes que pudieran tener sus allegados, pero Leon ya no estaba dispuesto a rememorar lo que tanto odiaba—. Bien... Desatender la bienvenida no entra en las prioridades de Kamui. Intenté desviarla de sus actividades y, como te habrás de imaginar, el resultado es simplemente deprimente.

—Sobre eso, tengo buenas noticias —dijo el monarca, curveando un poco los labios, expresión que no tardó en desvanecerse—. ...Sólo son buenas para ti, a Kamui le entristecerán.

—¿De qué se trata? —Lo miró, curioso.

—Surgió uno que otro contratiempo. Recibí una carta casi a la par que terminé con los señalamientos —el rey levantó el papel rugoso, que momentos antes yacía en el escritorio—. La Reina Hinoka y la Princesa Sakura se presentarán aquí hasta mañana temprano.

Esas palabras se convirtieron en sinónimo de _solución_ para Leon, y una que ni siquiera se molestó en buscar. Ahora no le quedaba duda alguna, justo cuando todo se venía cuesta abajo, la vida le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad.

—Iba a comentártelo cuando llegaste, pero mis retenes se adelantaron y te incomodaron con varias preguntas, iniciaron una disputa por no sé qué tanto... En fin, todo un lío.

—O sea que ella no retomara sus prontitudes hasta el alba —la contestación del otro se limitó a un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza—. ¡Es una excelente noticia!...Para mí, por supuesto.

Tal vez sí sentía lástima por el desencanto que se haría visible en el rostro de su querida princesa, ¿pero cómo no alegrarse con una nueva ventaja? Además, si los dioses querrían ponerse de su lado una vez más, podría consolar a Kamui y ser bien premiado por su obra.

—¿Ya le avisaste, hermano?

—Mandé a Flora hace una media hora —Marx se removió en su asiento e intentó ahogar un bostezo, sin mucho éxito, pues la acción terminó por poner en evidencia su cansancio—. Kamui debe estar agotada, supongo que se retirará a descansar en cuanto le sea posible.

—Entonces yo me voy.

Sin esperar algunas palabras a manera de despedida por parte de su hermano mayor, Leon salió a toda prisa de la sala, esperando toparse en el trayecto con la dueña de sus pensamientos, la única mujer a la que iban dirigidos todos esos sentimientos a los que todavía consideraba complicados de entender, pero que igual le agradaban.

* * *

Manteniendo un semblante de absoluta tristeza y pesimismo, que se había encargado de reemplazar la dulce sonrisa que antes iluminaba su rostro y el de todo aquel que la viera tan animosa, la princesa Kamui se encaminaba a su dormitorio para descansar después de tanto ajetreo, con una enorme decepción no sólo a la vista en sus delicadas facciones, y el motivo de la misma se resumía a lo que le avisó su sirvienta de azules cabellos.

La ilusión que la envolvía desapareció al escuchar que sus hermanas de Hoshido no se presentarían en el castillo Krakenburg esa noche, tal y como se suponía habían acordado con Marx. Ella se esforzó por organizar un recibimiento apropiado inclusive si el tiempo era de lo que menos disponía, y ahora simplemente le decían que volviera a encargarse de eso al amanecer, ya que por esas horas deberían llegar las estimadas invitadas.

Aunque su abatimiento se dio, en mayor medida, por tener que esperar aún más tiempo para ver a Hinoka y Sakura. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que logró convivir con ellas, compartiendo buenos momentos, sin estar bajo la innecesaria vigilancia de tantos soldados? Y ya que se acordaba de la Guardia Real de la nación del Este, habría que demostrarles que los Nohrian no representaban una amenaza, que se convirtieron en personas dignas de confianza, porque si dejaba pasar por alto ese detalle, los entrometidos escoltas jamás le permitirían hablar agradablemente con sus hermanas.

La vida a veces la trataba tan injustamente.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al percatarse de dónde se encontraba. Un largo pasillo era lo único que se interponía entre ella y su cómoda habitación, sólo debía andar por aquel corredor y entonces se entregaría a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba bastante desalentada como para dedicarse a charlar consigo misma y exponer sus quejas. Si es que entraba en estado de depresión, solamente necesitaba dormir y después, ya un poco confortada, proponerse realizar una reflexión.

El asombro fue lo primero que ocupó su mente cuando, buscando con la mirada la entrada a su cuarto, sus rojizos luceros se toparon con el príncipe menor, que por lo visto aguardaba ahí desde hace algunos minutos, recargado en la puerta mientras mantenía una expresión de felicidad... Justo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía.

—Leon —lo llamó, inquisitiva. El aludido le sonrió antes de aproximarse—. Me sorprende que estés por aquí.

—Quería verte.

Las mejillas de Kamui se tiñeron de un leve color rosa, nunca se imaginó que su hermano le dijera algo así, sin embargo, negar que le causó una impresión muy encantadora sería una gran falsedad.

—¿En serio? No ha pasado ni una hora desde que me abandonaste con todo el trabajo.

—No te abandoné, her-... Kamui —a la princesa le extrañó que omitiera nombrarla 'hermana', pero quizás no le tenía que tomar demasiada importancia. Leon se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Es que tú sabes más que yo de preparar ese tipo de actividades, si me quedaba sólo me convertiría en un estorbo y te retrasaría.

—De cualquier forma, me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras más tiempo... ¿O te aburrí con lo de mis hermanas?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, claro que no! —Leon sacudió sus brazos a modo de negación—. Nunca vayas a pensar que tú me cansas o me irritas... —al terminar de explicar, el príncipe enarcó una ceja, intrigado por el semblante impávido que todavía mostraba la chica—. Te veo menos contenta que de costumbre —el joven posó una mano en su mejilla derecha, logrando estremecerla—. ¿Estás decaída por lo de la Familia Real de Hoshido, verdad?

—U-un... un poco.

Kamui seguía sorprendida por la pequeña caricia que recibió su moflete, era la segunda ocasión que el menor le ofrecía un tacto así de cercano y con tanta libertad, como si olvidase que su relación se limitaba a una de afecto y simpatía, porque hasta ahí llegaba su trato. Ambos situaron un límite entre ellos y sus sentimientos durante la guerra, lo entendió hace un par de meses, por eso también mantuvo cierta distancia con él, intentando no molestarlo. Admitía que disfrutó del vínculo que reparó con su hermano, y mucho más cuando él fue el que tomó la iniciativa de cambiar de página, pero en el fondo sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—Creo que eso estuvo bien —la observación de Leon la alejó de su ensimismamiento—. No habrás querido darles la bienvenida apenas logrando mantenerte atenta a cualquier cosa, ¿o sí?

—Pues yo no lo veía mucho problema. Al menos así me retiraría a dormir más tranquila... —inclinó la cabeza—. Me preocupa que tuvieran muchas dificultades en venir aquí. Ni siquiera voy a conciliar el sueño como me gustaría.

—¿No? ¿Y quisieras dormir...?

—Feliz y despejada de toda inquietud —respondió, aún cabizbaja.

—Bueno, puede que yo... —su acompañante le alzó lentamente el mentón, valiéndose de una mano mientras la otra la llevaba hasta su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y eliminando la poca distancia entre ambos—. Te cumpla uno de esos dos.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de razonar sobre el comentario y la acción del muchacho, sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los de éste. El inesperado beso evocó en ella una extraña sensación de gozo y, a la vez, mucha ansiedad por saber cómo llegó a ese punto, pero no podía concentrarse en pensar con claridad cuando el íntimo contacto le causaba tanto deleite.

A Kamui no le suponía ningún problema que aquélla muestra de cariño se prolongara todo lo que Leon quisiera.

* * *

 _ **Muy bien, aquí está la actualización de Diciembre y la última del año.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó el capítulo? El final fue la única parte con la que tengo mis dudas... Si ven errores, por favor les pido que me los señalen y yo buscaré la manera de corregirlos en cuanto me sea posible.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, etc., me alegra que les agrade la historia** **^-^**_

 _ **Me despido por el momento.**_

 _ **¡Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo! ¡Nos leemos en Enero!**_


	7. Cadenas de amor

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece, es propiedad de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** Cadenas de amor.

La pareja se vio obligada a interrumpir el beso por la falta de aire. Tan absortos estaban en aquel dulce e íntimo contacto, que ese pequeño detalle pasó desapercibido por algunos momentos.

La separación significó una verdadera tortura para Leon. No quería soltar a su amada tan pronto, deseaba mantenerla junto él por más tiempo del que le fue permitido, sin embargo, sabía que sus aspiraciones no eran las únicas que habría que tomar en cuenta en situaciones así; los pensamientos y pretensiones de Kamui también importaban, por eso mismo no intentó un segundo roce de labios o aferrarse a ella nuevamente, puesto que tal vez solamente conseguiría enfadarla, incomodarla o algo mucho peor.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de la princesa no mostraba indignación alguna. Una entrañable sonrisa, acompañada por un leve rubor que adornó sus mejillas, era lo único que en su fisionomía se había conseguido dibujar, causando en el joven una gran intriga. Si bien admitía que estaba ligeramente avergonzado por la reacción tan favorable e inesperada de la fémina, en ese preciso instante —y con justa razón—, todas sus suposiciones sobre los sentimientos de amor que la dama tenía hacia Marx fueron desmoronándose una a una. Quizás sólo malinterpretó las cosas desde un principio y lo que conjeturó fue debido a su inquietud por el tema, no porque ese par compartiera un apasionado romance ni nada parecido.

Los minutos de mutismo no continuaron por mucho más de lo que ambos habían supuesto y sugerido, pues el príncipe, completamente decidido a dar un buen esclarecimiento, aunque lo considerara un tanto redundante, sabiendo que un intento de retirada dejó de considerarse una opción al mimar de ese modo a la de cabellos plateados, confesó sus sentimientos:

—Te amo, Kamui —finalmente declaró, mientras un encantador gesto de felicidad conseguía apoderarse del semblante de los amantes—. Sólo un tonto podría actuar y seguir adelante cuando tiene pocas posibilidades de éxito. Y, sin embargo, yo no pude contenerme por más tiempo...

»He luchado contra estas emociones desde el primer momento que supe que no estamos relacionados por la sangre. Pero tú eres tan... querida para mí, y como ya he dicho, no pude retenerlas más tiempo. Tú siempre estás en todos mis pensamientos, mi dulce princesa —sin poder ocultar su naciente entusiasmo, imitó una de sus mociones anteriores en el moflete derecho de Kamui, aunque ésta vez no se preocupó porque su mano fuera retirada con desdén—. Te amo tanto...

Hubo un momento de silencio que le pareció eterno. Porque al terminar de reconocer aquel afecto que sentía hacia ella, lo único que ansiaba era que de los labios de su amada salieran dos sublimes palabras. ¿Dónde estaba la complicación en escucharla decir _te amo_? ¿No pedía mucho, cierto?

—Leon... Realmente me hace muy feliz que digas eso —un animoso abrazo por parte de Kamui, figuraba como lo último que el Nohrian esperaba recibir—. Porque creo que yo no habría tenido el valor suficiente para expresarte lo que siento.

—¿Eh?

Eso estaba a punto de llenar su corazón de una dulce miel, a punto de explotar de felicidad, una felicidad que al principio supo disimular muy bien, pero al final terminó cediendo ante los impulsos de volver a besarla cuando ella dijo:

—También te amo.

Entonces Leon la miró a los ojos y le regaló el más tierno ósculo que pudo dedicarle en esos instantes, al que por supuesto ella correspondió enseguida con el mismo aprecio. Ni siquiera sus más dulces fantasías tenían punto de comparación con el deleite que concebía al ofrecerle aquellas placenteras muestras de afecto a su enamorada, sabiendo que los sentimientos de ambos no eran tan distintos como una vez imaginó.

* * *

 _ **¡Yay! ¡Actualización del a-...! Es decir... ¡del mes!**_

 ** _Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero tuve mis razones, y una de ellas era que temía que el capítulo no quedara bien y entonces se llevaran una gran decepción. Califico este como el más decente de los que escribí. Y lo he dejado hasta ahí porque si le agregaba más parecería muy forzado._**

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a**_ ** _Spinx_ y a Lio83261 por ayudarme en este capítulo (: Y también a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
